A Little Bit of Panic
by Unst4ble
Summary: After one year in the League, Jinx is about to find a surprise waiting for her... This is based off of the Vicious Violent Vi cannon, but is not apart of the cannon itself!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So I know I'm supposed to be working on the main story, but I was thinking about some other ideas. I wanted to so something a bit surreal and try it out, even if I'm not the best at it. This isn't going to be apart of the main story because it doesn't fit in too well, but it will follow the cannon of the other story. Thank you so much for the support on the main story!**

**Another note, the date the first draft was written (October 10) is the one year anniversary of Jinx! Happy Summoning Day (yes I made that up it's not her birthday now is it?) Jinx!**

**Unst4ble**

"Nononononono!" Vi was being held back by four men in black hoods. She flailed to get out of their grasp. "JINX!"

The blue haired devil was being dragged off, trying to run away. Her face was streaked with tears, trying to grab Vi's hand.

"Just hold on, Jinx!" The two tried to desperately grab each other's arms.

_I won't lose her again, I won't lose Michelle again!_ Vi rapidly swung to grab her arm.

Where was I all of this? I couldn't do anything, I had to just watch. Two sisters separated at a young age, then to be separated again. What could I have done?

Vi was sitting outside the apartments, waiting for Caitlyn to come. They were about to leave for the annual Freljord Dance. She looked in the distance and saw Jinx stumbling down the hill. She was wearing a tank to and jeans, and her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in weeks.

"Jinx? Why now..." Vi was mumbling under her breath as she walked over to help Jinx to the door.

"Jinx, what's going on? Are you wasted again?" Vi examined her face. Her eyes were shadowy and her makeup was streaked on her face.

"Dem sonsof bishes are kickin me out." Jinx was wobbling back and forth.

"We're you kicked out of the bar again?"

"Nyyyyoooppppeeeee." She pulled out a paper from her back pocket. Her phone fell out of the middle of the paper. She leaned over to pick it up and fell on her face.

Vi took the paper from her hand. She read over it carefully. Her dull expression turned to fear.

"A release form? You're getting kicked out of the League? And they already took away your equipment?" She she became more and more worried the more she read over it. "What happened?"

"I was too gressive and shiyat like dat." Jinx laid on the bench.

"If you're were kicked out for being aggressive, I would too. Same with another half of the champions. I'm gonna go talk to them."

Vi was soon in the office of one of the head Summoners. The summoner greeted her as he sat down.

"All right, what do you want?"

"Why did Jinx get a release form?"

The summoner leaned forward. "Do you how much of a threat she is? You even said in you background when you joined, she's very dangerous. Piltover, for example?"

Vi was on her last fuse. Not that she has any other fuses, though. "Listen here, bud. You let Jinx stay."

"It's a plot against the peace of the League."

"What peace!? All of us just beat the shit out of each other endlessly!"

"What I'm saying is she's given no background. Look, she's been around for a year, and she refuses to give a background. We gave up on it after six months, so now we're just going to have to release her. She can be a danger to anyone."

"What if I keep an eye one her? What about then?"

"I'm sorry, but we wouldn't trust a psychopath with someone like... You."

Vi resisted jumping up and punching the fucker in the face. "You won't keep a criminal, but you keep mortal enemies and evil overlords here? Do you understand how fucking stupid that is?!"

"Vi, they have a reason for what they do. We've taken those reasons and we've put them in the hands of our security team. If they say so, they say so."

Vi quit on trying to reason. She took a deep breath, stood up, and walked out of the room. Five seconds later a foot went through the glass door.

Jinx was curled up on Vi's couch. "I don't know what to do a Vi. I don't want to leave you."

Vi sat next to Jinx and she scooted her head up on her lap. "Jinx, I'll find a way. I won't leave you again." She pulled the marked bullet out of her pocket. "I will never leave you, ever."

They watched TV for a while until they fell asleep. The next morning Vi was in the kitchen while Jinx was still on the couch.

"Jinx, do you remember that theory last night?"

"I was asleep..."

"Well, there's a theory about more than one world, alternate dimensions. I remember Jayce rambled about this a while ago, he might know more, but I was thinking that maybe we can look into it to get our mind off of things, y'know? Maybe we can forget this for a while."

Jinx smiled. "Alternate universes... That sounds cool."

The two sisters were talking to Jayce at his workshop an hour later.

"Alright, what do you two little ladies need?"

"Jinx and I wanted to look into alternate universe stuff, it sounds cool. We were wondering if you have more information."

Jayce's smile widened. "Better. I have a prototype. You wanna try?" He pointed at a giant silver ring in the corner.

Vi became a little worried. "Hasn't the League tried to shut this down?"

"No one knows!" He walked over to the portal and turned it on. "It's the same magic in teleport technology, which the League uses for recalls, teleports, and stuff like that." He started to mess with some knobs on the side. "Same thing, just a ton more magic and probably illegal." He hit a button, and the inside of the ring glowed blue and purple. Jinx jumped back slightly when it flashed on.

"Wanna try?"

Vi and Jinx hesitated. "Sure..." Jinx had worry in her voice.

"One of you just needs to take this Recall Tech. It's made from parts found in Piltover, so I think you should take it Vi." Jayce handed Vi a hand sized sphere. "We'll try a short teleport within this world, I'll just set it to something random..."

"Thanks Jayce." Vi walked up to the mouth of the portal.

"Wait, why is Jinx with you, Vi?"

After a loud smash, Jayce fell face first. Jinx was behind him with a broken guitar.

"Damn, you're fast."

Jinx and Vi jumped into the portal. Their head were spinning.

And that's, where I come in.

**Yeah, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I want to keep my short chapter consistency. This will probably not be more than two or three parts (hopefully). Again, Happy Summoning Day to Jinx! I'd like to keep the same support for this as I got for the Vicious Violent Vi even though this is smaller, but I'm hoping this is a little enjoyable story! Even though this story follows VVV's cannon, it will not be apart of the cannon! It's just a little surreal thing!**

**Expect VVV chapter soon (again, hopefully)!**

**Also, this will only continue with enough support! I have enough on my hands with reality.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time to slowly work on this some more! This is a story that's going to be inactive, as my main story is actually at the moment farther back in time than these events supposedly happen. Yeah, I fucked up on that.**

**Vixen**

Honestly, I'm just a normal girl. I'm nothing special. But what happened… Well, that was life changing. It was my last year at high school. I wasn't that old, but I loved League of Legends. It was my life. Every day I would play. I knew every champion.

It was a Saturday night, I was coming home from a friend's. It was late at night, and there were no other cars around. I pulled around the corner and saw a purple glow in the alley. I stopped the car near the glow and got out to see what it was.

I slowly turned into the alley, and the glow stopped. I saw on the ground a blue haired girl with long braids and a pink haired girl with a side mullet on the ground, passed out.

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't FUCKING believe what I saw.

Jinx.

And Vi.

In real life.

How was this possible?!

I dragged the two into the back of my car and heaved them into the seat, then tried to put their weapons and gear into the trunk. It took me at least an hour. If I didn't have my dad's truck, this would have taken me even longer, especially since I'm not exactly that strong either.

I parked outside my mom's house and covered the gear with a tarp. I pulled Vi through to the backyard to get her into the house without anyone seeing me. Vi started to wake up and I panicked.

_Shit, if Vi doesn't kill me, my mother's gonna kill me once she hear the noise. Fuck!_ I did the only thing I could think of.

I dropped Vi, punched her in the face, then knocked her out with a kick.

I was able to drag her up to my room before while she was asleep, then climbed out the window to get Jinx.

I proceeded to bring Jinx up to my room, and she luckily didn't wake up. The two were in my bed, so I decided to get some coffee and play League of Legends until they woke up.

Around six in the morning, I was still up. I went downstairs to get more coffee. My mom's car pulled out of the driveway. I sighed and finally relaxed. I headed back upstairs to bring the two champions to the couch. Jinx was already awake, going through my drawers. I ran up and grabbed her hand.

"Woah, okay Jinx. Sit down for a sec. Are you alright?" I tried to pull her onto the bed and she threw me over her shoulder.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" She took a battle stance, and tried to reach for her zapper. "What- WHERE ARE MY GUNS!?" Jinx was towering over me.

This was probably the most terrifying thing that's happened to me. I couldn't stop shaking from fear.

Vi was behind her, regaining consciousness. "Cupcake, it's just a spider… Wait, who… FUCK!" Vi jumped up into her own battle stance, also covering most of her upper body.

Yeah, I didn't ask questions…

The two looked around, and seemed to question everything around them. Jinx pulled out a knife and ran behind me.

"Okay, bitch. Where are we?" She pressed the blade against me.

"Vi, I feel the blade on my neck-"

Vi looked over at me. "Shut up slut. Does it look like I care? Just come running to me, 'oh, I have a blade on my neck and I feel like I'm gonna die…'" She started to mock me.

"Okay, let's just all just stop for a moment. This shouldn't even be possible. So I should ask you the questions." I slowly pried the knife off the neck. Vi shouldn't have been acting like this, but I didn't realize she was also related to Jinx at the time…

"Vi, get the remote." Jinx slid the knife into a holster under her usual zapper holster. Vi reached into her pocket and pulled out a little sphere. It instantly fell apart in her hand. The two looked at each other, then looked at me. Jinx reached behind her and the first thing she grabbed was my backpack.

"C'mon, guys! Can't we just work it out, you and me?"

About an hour later, I was tied up to my office chair and gagged with duct tape. Jinx was upside down on my bed while Vi was leaning over, poking my nose.

"Is she awake yet, Vi?" She rolled onto the ground and next to Vi flawlessly.

"Yup. Do what you need to do." Vi left the room. Jinx stood there, sneering.

"Alright! It's just you and me!" She kneeled in front of me. "Oh, I never got your name! Well, then what do I call you? How about I just call you my bitch for a while, sound good?" Jinx ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"Couldn't you just give me a little dignity and let me say my name?"

"Umm… NOPE!" She laughed and left the room. Neither of them came back. I started to sway from side to side, and fell over, hitting my closet. I then realized that I wasn't gagged again and tried to chew some of the duct tape near my shoulder.

Vi walked into the room, stopped, and started to laugh at me.

"Come on! Just let me out!"

"Then just answer my questions." She picked up the office chair with ease and set me upright. She put her hands on my shoulders and brought her face closer to me: "Where are we?"

"What?"

"Where are we? We're supposed to be in the League, and this doesn't look like any of the major cities. Where. Are. We?"

"I… The League is a _place?_"

"Everyone knows about that! Were you born yesterday, it's the only news anyone's cared about since Jinx's heists!"

"Vi. You're… You're not in the League. Not in the same universe either."

"But how-" She paused for a moment. Her face became red. "JINX! GET IN HERE!"

Jinx came running through the door. "Yeah?" She was shaking a little.

"Did Jayce set the teleportation? Or did you smack him over the head before?"

Jinx's eyes became wide. "Oh, _fuck._" Vi's jaw dropped. She fell over. I was still there, tied to the chair. Jinx's face turned even paler than before. She slowly lifted a bottle of rum up to her lips.

"Jinx! Nonononononononoonononono!" I knocked into her as the bottle hit me in the leg. There goes my dad's birthday present.

My leg was bleeding and Vi jumped up after the glass shattered.

I started to moan. "Seriously, what's your guys' problem. Ow…" I laid my head down on the ground and clenched my teeth. _Maybe the pain will go away,_ I thought. I felt something wrap around my leg and I heard a tearing. I fell to the floor and was picked up into bed. I rolled over to look at the mess. The sleeve of Vi's clothing was torn off, and Jinx was cutting the duct tape off the office chair.

"Stay here, I'll find some better treatment." Vi left the room, her eyes were watering. I looked back over at Jinx.

"I guess the poor little girl wants to go home." Jinx was sitting in the chair, spinning the knife. She notice I was looking at her. "So, my little minx. It's just you and me." She stood up and sat on the bed next to me.

"What's going on?" I became tired of what was going on, and I just wanted answers. Vi walked back in and brought a first aid kit. "Vi, could you check that no one woke up in the house?" She nodded and left to check on my mother.

"If you really want to know, sure. I've got nothing to lose in another universe." Jinx told me everything about the teleporter. Vi found Jinx sleeping next to me. I asked her the same thing, and she told me everything about the League, her life, her relation with Jinx… It was definitely a lot to take in, and I'm glad I got more answers out of her after.

There's a lot that Riot hid about the League of Legends, even if they are a different universe. Everything I heard was almost unreal. The League of Legends being real was a dream come true.

I stroked Jinx's back as the sisters slept next to me. _Maybe Jinx isn't such a bad person. Maybe she just needs friends…_ I shrugged at the thought, pushing it aside for later. I looked out the window as my eyes became heavy thinking, _what if I am right? _I couldn't push it aside. Everything started to become darker and darker, until I was in Summoner's Rift myself.

**Just a bit of bonding, because everyone that follows me knows **_**that**_ **ends well. I'm glad I can works on this again, especially with the reality crossover! This is fun to write, and I hope it's enjoyable to read!**

**If anyone knows of anyone who can draw or can draw themselves, I need art done for FanFiction and for my YouTube! Contact me if interested!**

**Thank you again for the support! I can't thank everybody enough!**


End file.
